marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Year: 1977 * Length: 3:54 * Musical key: F sharp minor * Recorded at: Island Studios, London, England * Released on following albums: Kaya (1978; remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar, percussion ** Aston Barrett, bass guitar, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, percussion ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** The I-Threes, backing vocals ** Vin Gordon, saxophone ** Glen Da Costa, trumpet ** David Madden, trumpet * Period of performances: 1978 1999 jazz remix Live performances * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-24: State Amphitheater, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1978-05-31 Kaya Rehearsals: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Demo appearances Trivia * frequently performed during the Kaya Tour in 1978. Translations German / Deutsch :Sie sagen, die Sonne scheint für alle, :doch in der Welt einiger Leute scheint sie niemals. :Sie sagen, Liebe ist ein Strom, das seinen Weg finden wird; :Ich meine, einige Leute denken, das Leben ist ein Traum, :drum machen sie Dinge schlimmer. :Doch egal, was die Krise ist; :egal, was die Krise ist: :Tut es, tut es, tut euer Ding! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Gebt es, gebt es, gebt es, gebt es! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :So, so, so viel ist gesagt worden, so wenig ist getan worden. :Sie töten immer noch Leute, :und haben ihren Spass, haben sehr viel Spass. :Leute töten, seinen Spass haben! :Sie wollen einfach der Führer sein :im Hause der aufgehenden Sonne. :Doch egal, was die Krise ist; :oh, nein, oh nein - egal, was die Krise ist: :Lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Sie sagen, die Sonne scheint für alle, :doch in der Welt einiger Leute scheint sie niemals. :Sie sagen, Liebe ist ein Strom, der seinen Weg finden wird, :und jeder Fluss fliesst in das Meer; :Einige Leute denken immer noch, das Leben ist ein Traum, :drum machen sie, drum machen sie, machen sie es schlimmer. :Egal, was die Krise ist; :egal, was die Krise ist: :Tut es: lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf, lebt es auf! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Seine Gnade währet ewig, yeah! :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Oh, Kinder, kommt schon und gebt Jah... :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) :Oh, Kinder, kommt schon und gebt Jah... :(Gebt Jah allen Dank und Preis!) External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Crisis" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Crisis" Category:Bob Marley songs